Coup d'un soir?
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Bill a une aventure avec une belle inconnue, mais cette dernière ne sera pas sans conséquences...


Une vague de chaleur fit frissonner le clown alors qu'il achevait son dîner.

Un grognement lui échappa tandis qu'il jetait les restes de l'enfant dans les eaux putrides des égouts.

-Maudites chaleurs, siffla l'extraterrestre en essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche, ne parvenant qu'à l'étaler davantage.

Il n'y prêta guère attention, focalisé sur la danse endiablée de ses lumières mortes à l'intérieur de lui. Elles étaient restées calmes jusque là, mais voilà, ça faisait une petite centaine d'années qu'il craignait que ça recommence et c'était le cas. Il avait à nouveau besoin de s'accoupler.

Effectivement, bien que ses principaux voire uniques besoins soient de manger et dormir, le clown avait aussi ce genre de soucis.

Et comme il était le seul de son espèce sur cette vaste planète, chaque période de chaleurs était un véritable calvaire pour lui.

Son corps tout entier se rebellait et il était souvent incapable de se nourrir plusieurs jours d'affilée, le laissant dans un état lamentable.

D'ordinaire, il avait de la chance, ses chaleurs arrivaient pendant son temps de sommeil et il n'en souffrait aucunement. De toute sa longue vie, il avait du subir cinq fois maximum la douleur de cette période.

Et voilà que ça lui reprenait.

Il grogna et se redressa, étira ses longs membres avant de se tourner vers le long tunnel obscur en face de lui.

Son instinct le poussait à sortir, à attraper le premier venu et à se satisfaire autant qu'il pouvait.

Ça faisait trop longtemps, s'il restait là, il était sûr de devenir fou.

Alors, lentement, tout son corps semblant le brûler, il se traina à travers le dédale des canalisations, changeant régulièrement de formes pour aller plus vite et se faufiler dans les conduits les plus étroits.

Il lui fallut une bonne demie heure pour s'extirper de là. Une fois sorti, il prit une grande goulée d'air frais qui le revigora légèrement avant de gravir la pente menant en haut des Friches Mortes, comme les appelaient les humains de la ville.

Une fois en haut, il dut encore marcher jusqu'à la ville, prenant peu à peu l'apparence d'une jeune femme tout à fait ravissante.

Une grimace de dégoût lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les premiers regards masculins se poser sur lui, remplis de convoitise et de sous-entendus.

Les humains étaient des créatures répugnantes. Tout juste bons à être mangés.

Pennywise secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées pour un temps.

Son corps réclamait de l'attention, il allait lui en trouver.

Un rapide tour sur lui-même lui apprit que l'une des boites de nuit les plus cotées de Derry était ouverte. Miracle.

Il allait attraper un humain, lui faire sa fête aux toilettes et même peut être en faire son gouter du soir.

Personne ne s'en rendrait compte avant qu'il soit loin, grâce à son pouvoir.

Satisfait de cette idée, l'alien s'approcha de l'entrée de la boite.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de manipuler le videur, ce dernier le laissa passer dès qu'il eut poser les yeux sur lui.

Les hommes...

Pennywise força un sourire à éclore sur son visage et entra dans la discothèque en rabattant ses cheveux en arrière.

Rapidement, il se glissa dans la grande salle déjà bondée d'ivrognes et de bêtes en rut, puis alla s'asseoir au bar.

Ça ne rata pas. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un jeune homme blond comme les blés aux yeux aussi perçant que ceux d'un aigle venait s'installer à côté de lui, une grimace charmeuse scotchée sur ses lèvres trop fines.

-Que fait une si jolie créature dans un endroit pareil? susurra la voix rauque du garçon.

-La jolie créature cherche un mâle qui pourrait la féconder, répondit Pennywise sans réfléchir.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils avant d'émettre un rire étranglé en posant une main ferme sur la cuisse dénudée de la jeune femme en face de lui.

-Pas mal! Je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là! Et sinon comment tu t'appelles ma jolie?

Pendant qu'il parlait, sa main remontait le long de la peau lisse et opaline qui constituait le déguisement de l'alien ce soir là. Il alla même jusqu'à la glisser sous la bordure de sa jupe, appréciant la douceur de son enveloppe charnelle.

Le clown émit un étrange ronronnement alors qu'il se perdait dans ce contact, sentant déjà son corps le trahir et son instinct reproducteur se remettre en route avec la puissance d'un lion qu'on vient de libérer de ses chaines.

Un grondement puissant fit sursauter Pennywise, le faisant sortir de sa transe.

Un homme se tenait à côté de lui, large bonhomme tout en muscles dont le regard n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je l'ai vue avant, dégage de là le mioche, éructa le type, son haleine diffusant une horrible odeur d'alcool et d'autres trucs innommables.

-Pardon? minauda le blondinet. Vous l'avez peut être vue avant mais qui lui a mis le grapin dessus le premier?

-Messieurs, tenta d'apaiser Pennywise, sentant son bas-ventre se rebeller contre l'attente interminable que lui imposaient ces deux imbéciles.

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, s'affrontant du regard, prêts à bondir.

La main de son prétendant se retira de sous sa jupe, lui arrachant un gémissement de dépit.

Et ce fut le chaos.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent brusquement l'un sur l'autre en jurant comme des charretiers.

La créature soupira et se leva de son tabouret, avalant le verre du blond cul sec avant de s'éloigner.

Ses hormones jouaient des castagnettes, furieuses d'être ainsi privées de contentement, mais Pennywise les ignora. Ou du moins essaya.

Il commençait à avoir du mal à maintenir sa forme humaine, son corps voulait revenir à son état d'origine et se repaitre de tous ces appétissants humains se trémoussant ici et là.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes, persuadés d'y trouver un mâle suffisamment costaud pour supporter ses chaleurs, un rire clair le figea sur place.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit.

Juste là.

En face de lui.

Assis dans un des nombreux fauteuils parsemant la salle.

Ses grands yeux pétillants de joie et de vie.

Bill Denbrough.

Sa némésis de toujours, ce sale mioche qui lui avait causé tant de torts par le passé, et qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le rire de l'autre redoubla d'intensité.

Pennywise se crispa, sentant ses griffes pousser contre la peau sensible de ses doigts, forçant le passage pour sortir.

Mais la voix encore étouffée de rire du gamin résonna avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas:

-D-désolé, je ne riais pas de vous, gloussa le garçon. Juste.. J'ai vu ces types... Ils sont tellement cons, vous ne vous intéressiez clairement pas à eux mais ils se battent quand même! C'est trop con!

Ahuri, le clown ne sut comment réagir. Il resta donc planté là, la bouche ouverte de façon très peu élégante, les yeux écarquillés.

Bill.. Denbrough... Lui parlait.. Comme à un humain...

Un miaulement indistinct lui échappa alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme se levait pour le rejoindre.

-Au fait je m'appelle Bill, ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle.

Il appuya bien sur le dernier mot, une lueur joueuse au fond des yeux.

Pennywise fronça un instant les sourcils avant de frissonner de la tête aux pieds lorsque la main du garçon se poser sur son bras.

Un halètement étranglé sortit de sa bouche alors que ses pupilles se dilataient, une nouvelle vague de chaleur le frappant de plein fouet.

-Hey ça va? demanda Bill en changeant aussitôt d'attitude, un pli inquiet barrant son front.

-Je... commença le clown avant d'être interrompu par un rugissement bestial.

Le gros bonhomme de tout à l'heure avait enfin fini son tour de force et venait de repérer sa proie en compagnie de Bill. Autant dire que la bagarre n'allait pas tarder à reprendre.

-Merde, grogna Denbrough avant d'enrouler ses doigts au poignet de son ennemi pour le tirer derrière lui et se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il entama un sprint pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la boite de nuit.

Pennywise suivit sans faire d'histoires, même en talons il n'avait aucun mal à suivre sa proie.

Finalement, Bill s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle, lâchant un instant le bras de Pennywise.

-Désolé pour ça mais.. J'avais pas envie de me faire casser la gueule... Ni de le laisser t'approcher...

-Très gentleman de ta part, fit remarquer sarcastiquement le clown en le regardant.

Bill émit un rire aigu avant de relever la tête pour regarder Pennywise.

-Je connais même pas ton nom, chuchota le garçon.

-Audra, répondit la jolie rouquine sans hésiter.

Bill sourit en le regardant, l'air ravi d'apprendre comment il s'amusait à se surnommer.

-Enchanté Audra! Bon euh... J'imagine qu'après une course pareille avec des talons aussi hauts tes jambes doivent être dans un état lamentable... Tu.. Tu veux passer chez moi? Ou que je te ramène peut être?

-Nan je.. Je veux bien venir chez toi.

Enfin!! hurla l'esprit du clown alors que son corps frémissait d'impatience.

Il imaginait déjà la tête du gamin lorsque, à la fin de l'accouplement, il sortirait les crocs pour lui déchirer la gorge.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il suivit Bill jusque chez lui sans se poser de questions, avide de sexe et de sang.

Le garçon essaya bien de lui expliquer qu'il voulait juste rendre service et pas profiter de lui, mais quand il vit Pennywise retirer son soutien-gorge et venir s'installer sur ses jambes, ses bonnes résolutions semblèrent partir en fumée.

C'est donc ainsi qu'une bonne heure plus tard ils étaient allongés de tout leur long dans le lit de Bill, tous les deux à bout de souffle et de force.

-C'était.. Wow.. Et quelle endurance, souffla Bill en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

-J'avais faim, rétorqua fake-Audra avant de venir se pelotonner contre le jeune homme, un soupir de bien être lui échappant.

Le bras de Bill se retrouva comme par magie enroulé autour de sa taille, sa main caressant délicatement sa hanche nue.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, les deux restant juste ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les draps.

-Tu es magnifique, finit par murmurer Bill.

Toute envie de manger disparut aussitôt de l'esprit de l'alien, remplacé par un profond sentiment de plénitude.

Il ne savait pas d'où il venait, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, mais il adorait déjà ça.

Alors, toujours lové contre son coup d'un soir, il ferma les yeux en souriant légèrement. Il ne remarqua même pas l'étrange chaleur qui se propageait dans son ventre, remplissant peu à peu l'espace offert et changeant progressivement sa vie à jamais.

**_Voilaaaa fin du premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic, petites précisions:_**

**_Pennywise est bel et bien une femelle (c'est confirmé dans le roman j'invente rien)_**

**_Ça se passe après le premier combat contre les Losers, Bill croit donc que Pennywise est mort, il va donc mieux mentalement parlant et a vaincu son bégaiement (ultra chiant a écrire donc voilà voilà quoi :3), il est aussi âgé de 19 ans donc tooout va bien :D_**

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise, je poste le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible! Aller ciao ;D_**


End file.
